Juana Andrea
Juana Andrea is a CAW professional wrestler currently signed to SEA on the Serenity Brand. She is best known for her time in both old and new NYCW. She is also a former XGWL Wrestler. Juana Andrea's Wrestling style consists in the Lucha Libre style. In her matches, She basically relies on her speed and high flying abilities. Ghetto Rules Part 2_0001.jpg|Juana Andrea at NYCW Ghetto Rules ja 1.JPG|Juana Andrea during her time in the early SEA days NYCW Power Hour Episode 4_0001.jpg|Juana Andrea on NYCW Power Hour Episode 4 ja 2.JPG|Juana Andrea on the first NYCW Webmatch ja ev.JPG|Andrea and Envy Shaking hands at the end of SEA Serenity Episode 4 juana tv_0001.jpg|Andrea winning the SEA Television Title at SEA Death and Rebirth 2012 Early Wrestling Career: She began wrestling at the age of 17 in Mexico, and came to America at the Age of 19. She began her American wrestling career in Andy Morales' early league WCE (Old NYCW). Where she was the last Womens Champion. She along with Cleopatra were the first two females of the league. After WCE folded in February of 2005, she wrestled in independent promotions until SEA was formed in September of 2007. She was employed with SEA within Season 1 until Andy Morales' departure. Her last SEA Match was at SEA's Livewire episode before their CPV "Dawn of Destiny" where she was part of a 4 way dance to determine the first and only SEA Women's United States Champion. (Won by Jessica Burke) After being released from SEA, she returned to the independent circuit until she signed with Xtreme Tony's XGWL in Fall 2009. XGWLGlobal Wrestling League (2009-2010): In XGWL, Juana Andrea wrestled in low card matches in which she always lost. On CAW Mainstream, Diana Diamond made an open challenge and Juana excepted but the match never happened until 2 episodes later. Reasons are unknown. She competed in the XGWL Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament with Cheerleader Melissa but lost in the first round. Since the Tag Team tournament, she did not make any appearances in the main roster. She competed on house shows and the XGWL Developmental league WCDL. During Episode 4 of NYCW, Sheena Marie overheard Juana discussing with Tony about her future in XGWL. It was revealed that Juana asked for her release and Xtreme Tony granted. Her cousin Natalie Joy overheard Sheena telling people in the locker room and told Juana about it. This lead up to legal issues considering that Xtreme Tony wants XGWL within XGWL programing. No legal action was taken but Xtreme Tony has yet to respond to these actions by Sheena Marie. NYCW York City Wrestling (2010-2011): Juana Andrea competed in the NYCW's first webmatch where she competed in a triple threat match against Punk Ju Bitch and PBasik and gained the victory. Rivalries: "The Angelic Devils Marie and Kristy Randall" At the NYCW's May 14th Webshow 2010, she competed in a tag team match with Kristy Randall against PBasik and Punk Ju Bitch. After the match, Kristy Randall attacked her from behind which resulted for a match at the company's first CPV "Ground Zero 2010" and the match resulted in a no contest due to Sheena Marie and Kristy Randall giving her a beat down. On the NYCW's first episode, Juana Andrea was in an interview with announcer Amber until Kristy Randall attacked her from behind telling her "Go Piss on that" After Juana match against La Tusa Vanni Marcel, she called out Kristy Randall but Sheena Marie came out instead. Once Sheena Marie finished talking, Kristy Randall came out from the crowd and attacked her once again leaving her lying in the ring just like on the May 14th Webshow and at "Ground Zero 2010" Juana competed against Kristy Randall for the NYCW Vixens Internet Interborough Championship at SummerGames 2010 but did not get the win. "Sheena Marie" On the following night after SummerGames 2010 on Episode 6, She was attacked by Sheena Marie after her match against Hera Stacia, which she lost. Sheena stated that this rivalry isn't over until she says it is. On NYCW Episode 7, She faced Sheena Marie in an anarchy Rules match which she lost. This match was a very intense match in which during that match, Sheena Marie Speared Juana Andrea off the stage. On the first Episode of the VixenZone, Juana Andrea had a match against Danielle Orton where Orton Gained the victory. After the match. While Orton and Cammy White were fighting, Sheena Marie came from behind and Attacked Juana Andrea Once again. During this attack, Juana Andrea's Cousin Natalie Joy came to her aid but Sheena hit her with a chair. Afterwards, Sheena gave Natalie Joy a Con-Chair-To. As a result, Natalie Joy was hospitalized due to a minor concussion. Juana explained to NYCW on CAW Mainstream that Natalie Joy has a history in having brain tumors and other Brain issues. The Con-Chair-To effects may have made these issues worse and was announced that she will be out of action until further notices. She told NYCW that she has to be there with her Cousin and that she will not appear on the following episode of Episode 8 ActionZone Juana Andrea Made her return and fought Sheena Marie but got away. She was able to have physical Contact with Sheena at XGWL's Global Warning but again Sheena Marie got away. On the ActionZone Episode 9, Sheena Marie Reviled a Dark Secret that would cause Juana Andrea her Employment. The secret was the Juana Andrea lied on her drug test. When retested, Juana was tested positive and Andy Morales released Juana Andrea of her contract instead of suspending her since she lied the first time. SEA Entertainment Alternative (2011 - Present): 'Joining HWO (2011-Present)' As of July 15th 2011 at 12:36am, Juana Andrea has signed a contract with SEA. On August 15th 2011, Juana Andrea made her debut on Episode 4 of Serenity under her last name. She along with a mystery associate attacked Sonsaku Hakufu and Diana Diamond during the #1 contendership for the Queen of Roses Championship. The Mystery associate attacked Sonsaku Hakufu, while Andrea attacked Diana Diamond. After the attack, she ranted about her situation in NYCW. She had stated in the rant that she was not starting from the bottom, instead she will leave her mark. She then said, "At the end of the day, I say Fuck Sheena Marie, Fuck Candice Michelle, Fuck Andy Morales, Fuck NYCW, and Fuck You Too. Fuck all of you people called Fans." Afterwards H.W.O leader Envy came out and had a discussion with Andrea and the show ended with Andrea and Envy shaking Hands. This marked her first ever heel turn. On episode 5 of Serenity, Andrea came out and began explaining herself to why she joined the HWO but was soon interrupted by Diana Diamond. They had an exchange of word but then Diamond and Andrea began fist fighting. Eventually Andrea ended up injuring Diamond's throat with a chair. Later that night, Diamond was forced to face Andrea even though she was hurt. During the match, Envy passed Andrea a chair to further injure Diamonds throat. After the match she went to injure her more and when she was on the ladder to do an aerial move, the kid made her return and interrupted Andrea and doing so. At Fallen Roses, she help interfere in the Womens title match. On episode 7 of Serenity, Andrea teamed with April Acid in a tag team match against Seekers of Truth in a winning effort. On the HWO Special, Andrea once again teamed with April Acid for the SEA Womens Tag Team titles against Seekers of Truth but this time in a losing effort in which Acid was pinned. Andrea also took part in the Dawn of Destiny Battle Royal but she was eliminated. NYCW/NGX York City Wrestling/New Generation Xtreme (2012-2014): Juana Andrea made her NYCW return when she was the mystery partner for Natalie Joy against Nikki Roxx and Pbasick. This was the first time that she teamed up with her cousin and became the first VGX Alliance Tag Team Champions. Championships/Accomplishments: *2x SEA Womens Television Champion Reign in Season 1 and 2nd Reign Season 4 *1x SEA Womens Regional Champion Reign in Season 1 *2x WCE Womens Hardcore Champion *3x and Last WCE Womens Champion *1x WCE Womens World Holiday Champion *1x and current NGX VGX Alliance Champions Natalie Joy Theme Songs: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yViKpLPueY "Millionare" by Queens of the Stone Age (SEA Season 1)] *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDR1iSub7vw "Gasoline Upcharge" by Velocity Library Group (SEA Season 1)] *"El Distorto De Melodica" by Everclear (XGWL: 2009-2010) *"Black Steel" [Public Enemy Cover by Tricky Edited Version (NYCW Season 1: 2010 - 2011)]] *'"Carnival" by 2 in a Room (NYCW Season 2: 2012-2014)' Category:Diva Category:Template